


Hi Jessie...Bye Jessie

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Series: Richonne Lemon Shots [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Devotion, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, Love Triangles, Not Beta Read, Please Don't Hate Me, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what should have happened when Supercuts trolled her way over to Rick and Michonne's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi Jessie...Bye Jessie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BangableHott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangableHott/gifts), [SupernaturalStac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalStac/gifts), [darknessstartstorise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessstartstorise/gifts), [Miss_Pleezah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Pleezah/gifts).



 

 

Rick stepped out of the shower and is instantly alarmed by the ringing of the doorbell. On high alert, he swiftly makes his way down the stairs wearing nothing but his black jeans and with caution, he peers through the glass.

A lone woman standing with a laundry basket in her arms stood patiently waiting for Rick to unlock the door and open it for her. As he opens the door, the woman's smile slightly wanes as she notices the handsome, but disheveled stranger she had seen two days ago looks perfectly groomed now.

"Hi, I'm Jessie" she shyly greets, barely able to make eye to eye contact due to lustful eyes lingering upon his chiseled chest. "I just wanted to welcome you." She manages a coy smile and finally makes eyes contact with the handsome stranger.

"Hi, Jessie." Rick politely replies,"How can I help you?" He asks while fleetingly looking over her shoulder to make sure she is honestly alone. After determining that she is actually alone, his eyes shift to the laundry basket in her hands.

"I bought these for you and your children." she held out the basket of household supplies for him to receive.

"Thank you." Rick takes hold of the basket, accepting of the peculiar woman's offering; and as she passes the basket to him she grabs a little black leather bag off the top.

"What's in there?" Rick asks, still unsure what the nature of her visit is.

"I-I was, I'm a barber, I was gonna see if you wanted a haircut, but..."

Rick interrupts her in mid-sentence.

"...That's awfully kind of you but, Michonne's already taken care of me." He replied, musing at how incredibly foolish her behavior is; she must have no idea how dangerous people have become in this the world. He sets the basket down beside him.

"I see-I-well...umm..." she mutters while fidgeting with the little black bag.

"Rick," Michonne's sultry voice calls out, interrupting the awkward conversation, much to Rick's delight. He slightly turns his head and watches her as she saunters leisurely down the stairs with only his white T-shirt on. Rick's cerulean eyes peer over his shoulder, the sight of her causes him to smile and gaze seductively at her. Michonne's sleek, toned body in nothing but his thin T-shirt excited him and he quickly became aroused again. Once she reaches him, she snakes her arms around his bare torso.

"I didn't know we had company." Her dark eyes radiate; her perfect smile beamed at the surprised expression on the blonde woman's face.

"Michonne, this is Jessie."He rubs his smooth shaved face in thought and smiles. "She's offering haircuts and household supplies."

"How nice, won't you come in," Michonne politely offers the strange acting woman. "I was just about to make us some refreshments."

"I-I would love too," she says clearing her throat nervously, disappointment evident. She was shocked, she thought Rick was a single dad in need of a helping hand, she couldn't believe she had not noticed Michonne until now.."But, umm - I've to get going." Although highly disappointed, she could not deny, Rick and Michonne made an attractive couple.

"Eugene could use a haircut," Rick quipped. "he's right next door." He chuckles as further disappointment washes across the woman's reddened face before she mumbles something and walks away.

"Bye Jessie." Michonne waves and Rick closes the door.

He quickly turns to Michonne, his eyes lustfully taking in her beautiful face, slowly roaming down to her pebbled nipples that pressed against the thin cotton of his t-shirt.

And those sexy slender legs...

"Michonne." A soft moan escaped his throat. His cock stiffened in response and within a second, he quickly closes the space between them, pressing his body firmly against hers.

"What was that all about?" Michonne purrs as she runs her hand through the slightly damp hair. She proudly appraised the hair she had just trimmed, the other hand grasped his left buttock.

"You heard her, she's offering haircuts," Rick replies, as he softly caresses the small of her back.

"I think you're the only person she was offering her services too." Michonne jests.

"Yeah, well I am irresistible, you said so yourself." He smirks jubilantly at her while waiting for her to agree.

Instead, she pushed at his chest and giggles. "We'll see who's irresistible to whom."

Their eyes lock in a heated gaze and the air became dense with sensuality. Unable to resist, Rick leans in and devours Michonne's lips, kissing her like he'll never see her again. The softness of her full lips send shivers down his tongue swirls around in a passionate dance with his and his knees go heart beats so fast it feels as if it will pop out of his chest. his hands move up her shirt with tortuous accuracy. The touch of his calloused hands, rough yet gentle provoke a high-pitched moan of pleasure from the dark-skinned beauty. The rock hard bulge in his jeans stiffened even more. Rick had never know pleasure like this before. Not wanting to stop, but needing air he broke away from her kiss panting.

"Are you ready for round two baby?" Rick asked he could hear the desperation in his voice, he had a way of making Michonne feel as if she was the only woman in the world.

She nodded and placed her hand in his. "Just so you know, you're not the only one who's cleanly shaven now."

"Oh fuck Michonne," Rick growled as he imagined her legs spread wide and her, hot, clean shaven pussy glistening with arousal. His cocked twitched and ached. He clamps his hand on his manhood to ease the throbbing.

Michonne giggled at his actions. "I predict you'll be saying that a whole lot more soon enough."

Unable to control his raging lust, Rick sweeps Michonne up into his arms, cradling her to his chest. The bedroom was too far away in the large house, so he placed her on the couch and covered her body with his.

Rick pulled Michonne's tank top over her head and watched the mounds of her breasts as they bounced free. He growled, a deep, throaty noise of desire, as he closed his mouth over one sensitive breast and Michonne moaned, her eyes closing as she concentrated on the pleasure of his tongue flicking over her nipple, coaxing it to tighten even harder.

His hand covered the other breast, his thumb and forefinger rubbing that nipple, twisting it slightly and making her gasp in surprise. Lower, her hips were moving instinctively, she squirmed beneath him, freeing one leg and wrapping it over his hip, his belly rubbing at the apex of her legs as they both moved.

He lingered for a while, lavishing kisses and gentle pinches and nibbles of her sensitive breasts, then slid further down her belly, a trail of moist kisses leading down to the waist. He reached underneath her, lifting her hips off the couch as she begins pulling her white cotton panties off, desire smoldering in her big brown eyes. He kissed his way up the length of one smooth leg, trailing the tip of his tongue along the inside of her thigh and making her tremble.

Her back arches off the couch and she wiggles her hips desperately as he kisses and licks the inside of her other thigh all the way up to her entrance.

He paused to look up at her, writhing in passion, her mouth agape and chest heaving and when she senses that he had grown still, she looked down at him. He smirks up at her, that crooked, devilish smile that made her stomach flutter. As she looked at him, he placed a kiss on her swollen clitoris, his blue eyes still locked with hers. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as electricity shot through her, bringing every nerve ending to life. Her hips wiggled, her thighs trembled. Rick smiled at the depth of her reaction.

His lips and tongue begin to devour her mound which seemed to be attached to every other single nerve ending. He presses his tongue against it firmly, and as he withdrew it, he closed his lips to create a gentle suction which made her cry out and buck her hips.

He moans against her and she whimpers desperately, so he slid lower, penetrating her slowly with his tongue until her legs were spread wide and her head thrown back, her hips pushing up against his face in search of more. When his mouth retreats, she gasps, her body relaxing, falling back to the couch, and she was panting desperately.

He slid his kisses back up her belly, his mouth finding her breasts again, teeth nipping harder at peaked nipples this time and making her cry out. He wiggles free from his jeans, quickly, eagerly, and she watches him just as eagerly. He slid down between the back of the couch and Michonne's warm, soft, sexy body.

He guides her to turn away from him, lying on her side with him pressed against the length of her back. She turns her head to the side and met his mouth with her own. The kiss was fierce, needy, demanding. She was ready for him and she didn't want to wait anymore. He slid a hand under one thigh and lifts her leg, resting it on top of his own legs and opening her to his touch. He didn't think he could wait any longer, even if she hadn't been begging him with her soft moans and body language.

He kissed the curve of her neck as he presses into her; overwhelmed by her heat. She let out a loud moan, grinding up against him now, pushing herself down over the length of his shaft and making him moan, too. His hand covers both of her breasts as they began to move together.

Back and forth, in and out, deeper with each thrust until he wasn't sure exactly where he ended and she began. He lost himself to the instinctual rhythm, like a heartbeat, their bodies joined in perfect harmony. Suddenly, she reaches back. Her hand grabbing the flesh of his lower back and her fingernails digging in painfully as she squeezed, her cries of passion suddenly completely silenced although her mouth was still open. Her body shook and he felt her come in waves around him, squeezing against him and drawing the same response from within as he plunged into her and his passion releases violently. Every ounce of his energy spilled out of him and he clung to Michonne's warmth. She was gasping, her breathing began to slow, and her eyes opening as she turns to look into his. She beams up at him, her smile radiant and honest.

He smiles back, kissing her gently. He needs her. He could never get enough of her.

She is everything to him.


End file.
